Harry's Train Of Thought
by ASingleRedRose
Summary: Harry is waiting to be picked up from Privet Drive and starts thinking about things. Certain red-headed things...


A/N: I dearly appreciate all the nice reviews from my last story. I must say, you guys made me blush quite a bit. I like writing in first-person, it's more of a challenge.This should've been posted before 'Every Little Girl's Dream', but I'm a moronic idiot and thought, "Nah, I'll just post it, first..." Damn my idiocy. I re-read ELGD for the millionth time and noticed that it went way too fast, and that maybe this would've made it make more sence. Yup, I'm stupid. I personally invite you all to stab me with pitchforks until I bleed to death. poke HEY!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's Train of Thought  
  
Harry listened as the door slammed shut downstairs. The Dursley's had just left for a very important and very non existent dinner meeting.   
  
As Harry layed on his back in his bed, listening to the ticking of the old clock that hung on the wall outside his door; he let his mind wander. No matter how he tried, he couldn't avoid thinking of all that had happened in the last year. It was near the end of summer and a group from the Order was just about to come and take him to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.   
  
Harry couldn't wait to be in direct contact with the wizarding world again. True, Dumbledore had stopped keeping him completely in the dark about what was happening; but there was only so much that could be sent by owl with fear of interception. Not to mention he just couldn't wait to see all his friends again, and feel like he really belonged.   
  
Hermione and Ron wrote constantly, usually bickering about the other's recent behaviour. Harry always shook his head and chuckled over his friends blindness wen it came to certain things. He recieved letters from nearly everyone, actually. Fred and George had taken to writing him about any amusing rows that broke out between Ron and Hermione; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wrote sparsely, being quite busy with "Order business"; Remus had written a couple of times to update him on things. He wasn't told everything, but it was enough to quench his wondering.  
  
He had even gotten one letter from Ginny at the very beginning of the summer. She had wrote to say that everything was particularly dull around there, even with taking special amusement in Ron and Hermione's outbursts. She had said that she couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts again; that she missed her friends and large four poster bed, that she wished she could study to take her mind off things like she usually did, that she worried for Harry and how he was doing at his "putrid, so-called relative's, pristine House of Hell". That had Harry laughing for a while, something that hadn't occured in some time. She had also mentioned that Harry shouldn't take blame for anything that had happened, that he couldn't dwell on the past, and reminded him that he wasn't the only one suffering silently from Voldemort's past. That hit home with Harry. He hadn't really thought about the after-math of Tom's diary for Ginny before. He instantly felt awful about this until he read the next line that read, "Get over yourself Harry, and stop feeling guilty. You had a lot of other things to take your mind off it." Harry had laughed right out loud. How did Ginny Weasley seem to know him so well? He hardly knew her. Well, that's not true. He had known her for close to five years. Which meant that he just hadn't taken the time to notice her before. Did that mean he was noticing her now?  
  
'Not likey. She's Ron little sister, I don't think of her like that...' Harry thought to himself, '...or do I?'  
  
Harry instantly felt sick. He did think of Ginny like that... Now at least. He never had before, that was certain. But that letter... It was what really brought him out of his mood. Ginny had effectively got to Harry when no one else could. How could she do that? And why was Harry just now thinking of Ginny in a new light? That letter had come nearly two months ago...  
  
'I didn't allow myself to...'  
  
Harry new this was true as soon as it had popped into his mind. He never had let himself think of Ginny as anything more than Ginny because of who she was. She was the youngest Weasley member. She was Ron's little sister.  
  
'She is a girl with SIX older brothers, all of which are overly protective and much bigger than me.'  
  
Harry groaned aloud when he realized this. If he were to ever start a relationship with Ginny (was he really thinking about this?!), there was no doubt that he would have to stay in said relationship if he valued his right to live. Or at least his limbs.   
  
'So, that's it then. I just figured out that I like Ginny as more than a friend? And I said Hermione and Ron were blind...'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review at will : )  
  
-Rose 


End file.
